Shocked
by celticmadien
Summary: Smallville gets a shock! Lexana as always. Please RR!


A/N: Okay this is highly improbable and it would never happen…we all know this, but it is rattling around inside my head and I can't make the darn plot bunny go away! Heck, it doesn't even follow a cannon. So I had to write it. It's fluffy, really, really fluffy, its so sweet it's going to make your teeth hurt!

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue!

* * *

There were so many reporters at the Luthor castle that Clark Kent had to add just a tad of super strength just to get to the front door. Even after pounding for several long minutes the door still wouldn't open. He knew what all the fuss was about, it wasn't everyday that the heir to the Luthor empire got married…okay there was that one time but it didn't count because Helen had tried to kill him. And another thing, the ceremony had been private, hell no-one even knew just _where_ it had taken place much less _who _the new mistress of the Luthor castle was. All anyone knew was that it had been somewhere in the Caribbean. That was it. Somehow it had gotten leaked to the press so here Clark stood surrounded by dozens and dozens of reporters waiting for his best friend and his bride to arrive. Clark chuckled when he thought about how Lana was missing this, she would really get a kick out of and when he had asked Chloe to come along she had laughed and held up a press pass. He scanned the group and found her blond head among the rest of the reporters and shook his head. She was like a bull dog with a bone, thank god she hadn't figured out his secret, but if they went out for much longer he was going to have to tell her. He loved her, yes loved her, he was over Lana, she would always be his first love but they both knew that they could never have a relationship beyond friendship. And after they had figured that out Clark had been able to open his eyes and see just what a great person Chloe was.

He heard the clamoring of the reporters and looked toward the drive and saw a long black limo pulling in. Before it ever stopped at the front steps reporters were surrounding it, pushing each other and pressing their faces to the heavily tented windows. On cue five huge body guards appeared behind Clark.

"Mr. Kent. Please take Miss Sullivan inside, orders of Mr. Luthor. He will be in momentarily." One, built like a hundred year old oak tree told him. Who was he kidding? All five of them looked like line backers. He nodded and went down the steps, grabbing Chloe by the arm, thankful that she had gotten pushed to the back of the fray. When she shot him an annoyed look he smiled.

"Lex wants us to meet him inside. Come on, think of it as an exclusive interview with the new Mrs. Lex Luthor." That was all the convincing she needed and ignored the dirty looks she got from the rest of the reporters as the body guards let them pass.

Just as they got to the top of the steps the body guards pushed through the crowd, ignoring the shouts of protest. One of the men opened the car door and Lex stepped out , holding his hand out into the dark interior of the limo. A small delicate hand could be seen as Lex helped his new wife out. That was when all hell broke loose.

Some of the reporters gasped, others were stunned into silence. Chloe opted to promptly faint, right into Clarks arms. She made a slight gargling sound in the back of her throat, then her eyes rolled back in her head. Clark was stunned as well but had enough sense left in him to carry Chloe inside before he fell down as well. Lex Luthor had married Lana Lang.

Lex had an arm around Lana's waist as they were surrounded by four of the five body guards, creating a barrier against the reporters and physically pushing their way through the crowd.

"Still happy you married me?" He asked loudly and Lana sent him a brilliant.

"I knew what I was getting my self into." She said with her head ducked, the white hat she was wearing hiding her face, her arm gripping tightly at the back of his shirt. Lex smiled slightly and kissed her temple as they kept moving.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs He turned, and faced the throng of reporters.

"I hope you're listening because this is all you're getting. This is Lana Lang Luthor. She is my new wife. Any attempt to pester her, follow her or harass her for interviews and I will see to it that whoever does it looses his or her jobs. Do I make myself clear?" Not waiting for an answer he turned and swept Lana into his arms. Her startled squeak and the yelling of reporters ringing in his ears as one of the body guards opened the door. He stepped through the doorway and met Clark head on. At Clarks raised eyebrow he looked down at Lana sheepishly.

"It's a tradition!" He protested at both of their looks.

"I know it's a tradition baby, but put me down okay?" Lana said, smiling up at him. He complied with her request, setting her back on her feet. Lana gave him a quick kiss and took her hat off, dark hair spilling down her white dress with startling contrast.

"I think we need to talk." Lex walked up to Clark and patting him on the shoulder as he walked into his study.

Lana walked up to Clark and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything Clark. But as you can see…." She gestured toward the door, indicating the reporters…"We had good reason." He nodded dumbly and followed her into Lex's office.

Lex was offering Chloe a bottle of water when they walked in and had poured himself a measure of scotch. As Lana walked in his eyes lit up as he gave her a small half smile. It was then that Clark wondered how he could have missed it. It was so obvious now. Maybe he was just to busy with his own problems to notice the happiness that seemed to radiate from both of them.

Chloe accepted the bottle of water from Lex, still looking shell shocked. Lana walked over and pulled a tumbler from the liquor cabinet and Clark almost wondered if she was going to pour herself a drink, then almost sighed in relief when she put a couple ice cubes in it and poured some water over the ice.

"You honestly didn't think she was going to drink, did you?" Lex asked, amusement clearly evident in his voice.

"Oh, she's old enough to marry you but not to drink?" Chloe finally spoke in a disbelieving voice. Lex crooked another half smile in her direction. "She's my wife but she is still under aged and still to young." He said and Chloe shook her head trying to digest it all.

"I don't get this. When did this happen?" Clark sat down next to Chloe, interlacing his fingers with hers and studied them both.

Lana, who had been standing smiled again and settled herself comfortably in Lex's lap, who shifted just slightly to accommodate her, slipping a arm around her waist.

"We have been seeing each other, secretly for almost a year. And before you jump to conclusions we have not been sleeping together that long, just since she turned eighteen." Lex explained, taking a sip of his drink.

"Why have you to been so secretive?" Chloe asked, the reporter in her being pushed aside for the sake of her friend.

"Well to begin with it was because of Clark. Lex knew that he had a crush on me and didn't want to hurt him, but didn't want to give up what we had either, so for the lack of a better term we snuck around. And another reason was because people wouldn't understand. They would have seen us together and would have automatically thought that we were sleeping together and like it or not Lex has an image to protect and news papers across the country saying that he is sleeping with a minor would have been bad for business. They would have thought that he was taking advantage of me." Lex snorted under his breath at this and Lana elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well it was your idea to go skinny dipping that night. I would say you took advantage of me. I was willing to wait for when you were ready or hell even after we were married if that was what you wanted." He defended lightly, sending his wife a teasing grin.

"Oh I just bet you were. So all those smoldering glances and _accidental _touches and brushes was just that right? Accident's?" She shot back, daring him to deny it. He didn't. He just grinned broadly.

"This is……….strange." Chloe piped up, looking back and forth between the two.

"What is?" Lana asked, shifting her body so that she sat across his lap, then laid her head down on her chest, stifling a yawn.

"You two just seem so at ease with each other. More comfortable than I have ever seen either one of you. I just have one question." She pointed her finger at Lex. "Do you love her?" She demanded.

"More than anything." He replied sincerely and Chloe nodded.

"Just know that if you do anything to hurt her I will be forced to rip out you spleen with my bare hands. 'Kay?" Chloe asked cheerily and Clark, Lex and Lana both looked at her in shock.

"Uh. Sounds fair. Disturbing, but fair" Lex agreed and Chloe gave a satisfied nod.

"It's settled then. I wish you guys all the luck." She stood and walked over to where Lana was perched and the other girl stood. They embraced and Chloe gave Lana a kiss on the cheek.

Clark stood and walked over as well, extending his hand to Lex, who stood and grasped it. "Congratulations." He told him sincerely.

"Come on Clark. Let's get out of here, I'm sure the newlyweds want to be alone." Chloe grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the door when she thought of something.

"Wait a minute. Are you going to be at school tomorrow? Or is Lex here going to hire a private tutor? She asked.

"I'll be there. I have been going to school there for four years. I want to graduate with my friends. We only have two months to go and theres no way I'm going to miss that."

"It's not like I didn't try to talk her into finishing up here but she told me that with her always around I would never get any work done. To many distractions. She's right. But I am sending one of my body guards with her. So get used to having a shadow." He warned and Clark shook his head. It was going to be a very interesting couple of months.

"Well then we will see you tomorrow. Don't keep her up to late!" Chloe gave wicked grin and pulled Clark out the door.

"It is going to be one hell of a couple of months Clark. I can't wait to see what's going to happen." Chloe told him, holding his hand.

"Yes it is." Clark wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked out into the sunlight. He was happy, his best friend was happy and Lana was happy, what more could a guy ask for?


End file.
